Scoid
'''Scoid '''is a robotic RED/BLK Scout TF2 Freak created by GmodViolet. His theme is Tech War. Appearence Scoid appears as a RED/BLK Tron-styled Scout robot equipped with the Deception Mode. Biography Scoid was created in the abandoned base of the Mastermind Vagineer by an Engineer named Disport who came to settle there. His creator designed him an improved Scout robot body and equipped him with a helmet allowing him to be able to scan the equipment and weapons of the people he would meet. He also gave him a very large database to be able to remember everything he will scan. At his creation he received an Adaptanium bar to be able to replicate the weapons and equipments he scanned during his missions. After that he was sent to Badlands to retrieve Adaptanium and eliminate any person that would prevent him from recovering it while scanning what he could and then return to Stratocorp to prepare for his next mission. Behavior and Personality Scoid is totally loyal to his master who treats him as if he were his son. Scoid is programmed to be able to understand and act like a human being and not being like a simple robot. The only other things he has been programmed to do is to scan all the weapons and equipment he sees and to be able to use them perfectly as their owners. For moment, he is also mute. Powers and Abilities Scoid have improved strength that allows him to lift heavy weapons or to send objects at a very high speed. He is also faster than a regular Scout and have improved reflexes. Scoid is equipped with a headset that allows him to scan weapons and equipments at an average distance. Scoid uses a mysterious gray material called Adaptanium that he uses to create replicas of the weapons or equipment of the people he scanned. After scanning the weapons or the equipments of a person Scoid can then use the Adaptanium he has to create perfect replicas of them and use them perfectly as their original owners. He has a very large database to be able to remember perfectly the weapons and the equipment that he already scanned to be able to use them as it wishes. Weapons and Equipments scanned * Kukri * Natascha * Shotgun Faults and Weaknesses * He almost have the same resistance as a regular robot Scout. * As a robot, he is also vulnerable to water and electricity except if he have equipments who protects him. * When Scoid creates replicas of weapons / equipments he consumes the Adaptanium he possesses. The more he creates the more he will consume. So if Scoid does not reabsorb the replicas he creates or is simply out of Adaptanium, then he will be unable to use his main ability and will have a great disadvantage when being in a fight. Trivia * Scoid is based on the Super-Adaptoid. * For moment with his master Disport, they are the only persons who knows how using Adaptanium. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak * One of my tf2 freaks: Scoid Category:Blade Users Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Gunners Category:Scouts Category:Created by a Freak Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:RED Team Category:BLK Team Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet